


we can't fuck in a hallway

by TemporaryDysphoria (TheMandyfish)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Literally Zero Plot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, its just a scene I had floating around in my head that I really wanted to try writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: They barely make it through the door before Lupin rounds on him, bodily forcing the gunman against the wall, crowding in on his personal space.“Do you have,” Lupin presses his face into the juncture of Jigen’s neck, breathing in deeply, his hot breath making Jigen shudder, “any idea at all...how good you looked tonight?”





	we can't fuck in a hallway

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi, this is my first proper attempt at writing smut because normally I shy away from that sorta thing, but I figure it's time to test my boundaries so here goes nothing!
> 
> Enjoy!

 They barely make it through the door before Lupin rounds on him, bodily forcing the gunman against the wall, crowding in on his personal space.

“Do you have,” Lupin presses his face into the juncture of Jigen’s neck, breathing in deeply, his hot breath making Jigen shudder, “any idea at all,”

Slick kisses are being peppered up his neck. Jigen groans as the thief finds with unerring accuracy a sensitive spot and sucks, releasing the skin with a small ‘pop’

“How good you looked tonight?”

Ah, there it was. Jigen had wondered if Lupin had noticed the new jacket – seems he certainly had. He finds Lupin’s lips with his own because fuck it, it’s been a while – and its just the two of them in the house tonight so he may as well enjoy it. Lupin tastes like wine and Gitanes and it seems he has the same idea as Jigen if his actions are anything to go by. Jigen bites back a groan as Lupin presses a thigh between his legs – God, it really has been a while.

Lupin is working on a matching bruise on the other side of his neck when Jigen’s mind catches up to what they’re actually doing – and where. He slides a cold hand under Lupin’s dress shirt – pleased when the thief jumps and grumbles at him.

“We can’t fuck in the hallway Lupin”

“Can’t we?”

The thief bites and sucks at his neck and Jigen briefly reconsiders before, “No, we can’t. I’m too old and rattly to be fucking against a wall like a teenager.”

Lupin grins at him and wraps deceptively strong arms around his waist, “Are you sure about that?”

The ground shifts and Jigen swears. He grabs Lupin’s lapels, cursing as his feet leave the ground. Lupin just giggles and starts to move.

“Put me down you wanker.”

Jigen finds himself hoisted up over Lupin’s shoulder, bouncing with every step towards what is hopefully a bedroom.

The soft mattress is a godsend after Lupin’s bony shoulder. Jigen’s hat rolls off as he is plonked unceremoniously onto the bed but he can’t be assed to care. Not when he’s got a show in front of him. And by god, is Lupin a show. As flamboyant and vivacious in bed as he is in his crimes – Jigen thanks his lucky stars that he’s privy to this side of the thief. He’s never seen someone get unsuited quite as fast as Lupin does when he’s got his eyes on a prize – Jigen feels flushed and heady, the dull light and the night’s alcohol finally catching up to him. He gets a small moment to appreciate Lupin in his naked glory before the thief straddles him, nimble fingers making quick work of his own shirt and trousers. Jigen gets a hand between them and squeezes, making Lupins hips stutter.

The thief has a look of intense concentration as he divests Jigen of the rest of his clothing. He’s managed to back Jigen up so he’s leaning against the plush headboard, and when they finally come together, skin to skin – Lupin lets out a contented hum against the gunman’s teeth. Jigen nearly melts. The rush from earlier is replaced with a slow steady pace. Lupin grinds their hips together, bites Jigen’s lip when the gunman tries to thrust upward – chasing the tantalising friction.

Jigen reaches blindly for the side table – but his fingers find his target long before he gets there. The small tube of lube is lying on the bed – cheeky bastard must have had it in his jacket – or had planned this all along.

Lupin plucks the tube out of his hand and leans back. He’s flushed a brilliant red, (Jigen’s probably not much better) one hands runs appreciatively up and down Jigen’s chest while the other struggles with the tube cap. Jigen is about to make a snide comment – Lupin must see it in his face because as he opens his mouth his words are cut off with a sharp yelp as Lupin pinches his nipple with a sly grin.

“Fuck you,” Jigen growls, rubbing his chest absently. Lupin smiles widely as he manages to get the lube open. He leans down to press a soft kiss to the same nipple he’d just abused.

“Not quite what I had in mind for tonight Jigen dear,” he says blithely. A short moment of rearranging limbs later and Lupin is kneeling between Jigen’s legs, lube beside him, looking all for the world like a cat that got the cream.

“You know,” the thief drawls, running a finger from the base of Jigen’s cock right to the tip and back, “I think you almost look better like this than you did at the poker table.”

Jigen groans and hides his eyes with his forearm. Shame he can’t block his ears too – if he wasn’t crimson before he certainly was now – his face feels like it’s burning. Lupin nuzzles his way under the arm to capture Jigen’s lips in a searing kiss, a hand moves the arm above his head and holds it there as his tongue fucks Jigen’s mouth in a way that makes the gunman make for his partner to just – hurry – up. He tries to move his arm back over his face when Lupin leans back, but the thief has it held firmly in his grasp.

“Aww don’t be embarrassed now, you know how much I like to see your face when I do this.”

Jigen bites back a moan as Lupins free fingers graze against his entrance. Lupin rubs gently and leans forward to nip at a sensitive earlobe, humming as Jigen pushes back insistently against the pads of his fingers. Lupins voice is husky in his ear, “Are you going to keep those hands out of your face if I let go, or do I need to tie them up?”

He’s rewarded with a chaste kiss as he folds his hands behind his neck, groans as Lupin kisses his way down his chest to his stomach. He starts as he feels Lupins warm finger be replaced with cool gel.

“Fuck, that’s cold.” Lupin chuckles as the gunman wriggles about at the odd sensation.

Despite the cold, the view between his legs is nearly enough to send Jigen over the edge as it is. Feeling Lupin lick long lines up his dick before enveloping it in the hot wet heat of his mouth was one thing – but actually watching him do it with such a lewd pleased expression, all the while rubbing everywhere except where he really needed it – it was an exquisite kind of torture. Jigen rolls his hips, trying to goad a response. Lupin hums around him, vibrations fluttering to his core as he gently presses a single digit in. Jigen gasps at the sudden pressure – Lupin hollows his cheeks and sucks, before sliding his mouth off his cock with a wet sound. Jigen growls as Lupin slides his finger out of the gunman completely, “Lupin…”

The thief leans forwards to press a kiss to Jigen’s cheek, “Don’t be impatient,” he says, the sound of the cap snapping is loud in Jigen’s periphery, “it’s been a while.”

Jigen groans as Lupins finger breaches him again, “hasn’t been that long.” His voice sounds husky even to his own ears. Lupin leans back, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he slowly adds a second finger. Jigen’s hands twitch – he wants to cover his face so he doesn’t have to watch Lupin’s expression as he scissors his fingers experimentally.

“Besides,” Lupin sounds a little breathless as he slides his fingers in and out, finding a rhythm, “I really, really, like this bit.”

He crooks his fingers, searching. Jigen would be lying if he denied that he also enjoyed this. Sure, sex itself was great, but there was something truly magnificent about watching Lupin be so focussed, so enamoured, so…

Jigen’s breath catches and he lets out a moan before he can stop himself. Lupin crooks his fingers again, pressing keenly against his prostate. Jigen wraps a hand around himself, ignoring Lupin’s grumble at the movement – smoothing the leaking pre-cum down his length. The door clicks and Jigen gets half a glance before Lupin rubs that spot inside him again, making the room go blurry a few short seconds and robbing him of the ability to breathe properly.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees the intruder. He sighs, he’d thought the days of Fujiko interrupting things may have been coming to an end – yet here they were. He could think of a million things he’d rather be doing, all of which didn’t involve Fujiko being in the same room as him while Lupin was fingering him to heaven and back.

To his credit – the arrival of Fujiko didn’t seem to put a dent in the thief’s plan whatsoever. He’d given her barely a nod before returning to his previous task, namely, working on adding a third finger and pressing against Jigen’s prostate so consistently he was worried he was going to come embarrassingly quickly.

Fujiko sits primly on the other side of the bed, removing her heels and jewellery, “Don’t mind me boys,” God, Jigen had never wanted to punch her posh voice so badly as he did in the current moment, “I’m just here to enjoy the show – seeing as ‘someone’ forgot about the show that he was supposed to go and see…”

Lupins smile stretches across his features as his fingers stretch Jigen. He bends down and laps at the pre-cum collecting at the tip of his cock. Jigen almost forgets Fujiko is there as he floats along with the sensations, almost. He barely hears Lupin’s voice over the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of him so deliciously. 

“Sorry Fujiko”

“You’re not – don’t try and tell me you are”

“It’s not my fault, Jigen looked good enough to eat, if you saw him at that poker table, you’d be in exactly the same position!”

“Hrpmh” the bed moves as Fujiko folds her arms across her chest with an expression that Jigen knows isn’t a real sulk, “go ahead and eat him then.”

Lupin waggles his eyebrows and licks his lips lewdly, “Oh I’m going to.”

Jigen groans inwardly at the display, then outwardly as Lupin takes his shaft deep into his mouth once again. He tries not to thrust up out of kindness for the roof of Lupin’s mouth but it’s an effort. Fujiko stands, he turns his head to see what she’s doing.

“Oh good, are you leaving?”

Fujiko leans across the bed to place a quick kiss on the edge of his mouth, “Rude as always Jigen.” She straightens up and turns, “I’m going to have a bath, I might be back.” He scowls. “Don’t look at me like that,” she chides gently, “you won’t even know I’m here.”

Any thoughts of Fujiko are driven from his head once she departs and Lupin returns to his preparation with even more vigour than before. His lips are captured in a messy kiss and Lupin rucks his leg up over his own hip for easier access. Lupins tongue is fucking his mouth while his fingers fuck his ass, and Jigen is just hanging on for the ride. His wandering hands feel like they’re not giving nearly enough in return. He takes both of them in hand, squeezing and drinking in Lupin’s moans. His hand is slick with a mixture of pre-cum and lube, and he feels like finally the slow and steady pace Lupin had been doggedly sticking to is at long last being worn away.

Lupin cocks his head slightly at the distant sound of running water, then pats Jigen’s hip with renewed focus. He pushes the gunman to his side, his words coming out breathy and low, “How do you want…”

Jigen is miles ahead of him. He hears Lupin’s breath catch as he manoeuvres himself onto all fours. Its not his favourite position, but Lupin was right – it has been a while. He can move later. Lupins’ hands rest on the small of his back, the thief folding his body over him and he turns Jigen’s face to the side for a bruising kiss. He’s got one hand between them, the other anchoring Jigens hips, and Jigen doesn’t even bother to hide the guttural groan that escapes him as Lupin slides his slicked cock deep inside him at an excruciatingly slow pace. He pushes back until he feels Lupin’s thighs against his own. The thief is breathing heavily against the back of his neck, teeth grazing against his shoulder blade with each inhale. His own cock twitches at the feeling of being filled, he’s not going to need much stimulation at all, but what he does need is for Lupin to move. Now.

He rolls his hips, tries to get the message across without saying anything. Lupin gets it eventually and starts meeting the roll of Jigen’s hips with his own shallow thrusts. He’s angled so that he can graze Jigen’s prostate and every thrust has Jigen biting down moans into his forearm. He feels Lupin’s fingers thread through his hair and pull his head back firmly with a heady breathless voice, “None of that, I want to hear you.”

Jigen is grateful that he is not the only one who’s lost his composure. Lupin isn’t even pretending to be still put together, as he flips them so that Jigen is on top of him. He murmurs niceties into Jigen’s ear as he finds the right angle to ride from – sweet nothings in languages Jigen doesn’t understand. French, Latin – he catches some Spanish and blushes at the rough translation his brain supplies. Jigen kisses him if only to stop the incessant chatter, moans into his mouth as Lupin starts to thrust into him in earnest.

“Fuck,” he groans out, he’s close, incredibly so. Lupin slides a hand around his stomach but he bats it away, meeting each thrust with his own, “Not gonna need it.”

Lupins eyes widen as he links their fingers together, his thrusts are getting unsteady now and Jigen can almost feel his heart pounding in the small space between them. Lupin groans his name into his shoulder, once, twice, and then he feels a tell-tale shudder that means he’s about to come. Lupin bites down into his shoulder hard as he comes, Jigen feels the pulsing inside, feels the warmth as Lupin thrusts into him hard, as deep as he can go. Jigen clenches around him, he’s so close himself he just needs –

Jigen bares his neck when Lupin releases his shoulder, “again.” Its going to leave a bruise but in the moment Jigen doesn’t care. Lupin’s teeth dig into the soft skin and he sucks hard, Jigen grinds his hips. He feels Lupin’s dick twitch inside of him and he does it again. He finds the spot where he can graze his prostate and it only takes a few more slow grinds before he’s coming with a low grunt, spilling over his stomach, eyes clenched shut as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.

Lupin hugs him close as his body relaxes. He leans back to place a kiss on the thief’s cheek, but comes in contact with his mouth instead. Lupin’s tongue slides against his own in a much slower rendition of their just-finished activities. Jigen makes a small soft sound as Lupin slips his softening dick out of him. He clenches at the empty feeling, and turns around to kiss the thief properly, trying to shovel all of the mixed feelings he’s got swimming around him in his post-orgasm glow into the thief himself through his mouth.

Lupin’s hand finds its way into his hair – always his hair, he thinks abstractly – massages his scalp with one hand as the other squeezes his hip.

“I was worried Fujiko might have ruined your mood,” Lupin murmurs softly against the gunman’s lips between kisses.

Jigen chuckles, he and Fujiko still don’t see eye to eye on everything, he doubts they ever will, but they’ve come further than either of them thought was possible and she certainly adds an ‘interesting’ for want of a better word, angle to their relationship.

“You had me riled up enough I don’t think even Pops would have ruined my mood.”

Lupin grins, tries to push the gunman away and finds himself locked within two strong arms, “Don’t talk about Pops right now, he still ruins the mood for me…”

Jigen cuts him off with a kiss, stopping when he moves his hand between them and finds it sticky. Lupin looks between them, mouth breaking into a cheeky grin as he laughs, “You’re backed up Jigen.”

Jigen scowls, and rolls onto his back, “and who’s fault is that?”

They’re going to have to change the sheets, he looks around for his clothes – thankfully his new jacket ended up on the floor in the corner. They haven’t had a job in weeks, he can’t afford a dry-cleaning bill. Lupins already up on his feet, Jigen won’t be quite as spry – he can feel that already. Lupin extends a hand, linking their fingers together, “Come on, shower time.”

Jigen groans, his body aching at the mere thought of standing, “You might have to carry me.”

Lupins arm slides around him, pulling him bodily up to a sitting position. Jigen could have done it himself, but he wasn’t going to say no when Lupin was feeling generous. Before he realises what’s happening, Lupin has him heaved up onto his hips, only this time he has no lapels to cling to when he curses. Lupin’s laugh rings in his ear as he struggles against his grip. They – or rather – Lupin starts to walk towards the ensuite bathroom.

“Say Jigen…”

Jigen doesn’t need to look to see the shit-eating grin on the thief’s face – it’s clear as a bell from his voice alone.

“Do you still think you’re too old to fuck against a wall?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on my characterisation and smut-writing skills so tips and/or constructive criticism are all appreciated ty ty.


End file.
